Necessity is the Mother of Evil
by BloodDawn
Summary: Going thru the Generations starting with Morgan Fey then on to Dahlia, IrisXPhoenix. This is my first ever Fan Fiction, written by yours truly the "Cannon Queen". Give much love and reviews, a lot of REVIEWS please! Sorry for the long wait you guys!
1. Introductions

This is my first Fanfiction ever!!!! So wish me luck as I take a deep breath and step into the deep end.  
(Btw, I consider myself to be the "Cannon Queen" of Fanfiction so if you notice that I'm OOC-ing people and characters (or extremely _wordy_ lol) please firmly (but kindly) say so! Also I am the most horrible speller in the world. Plz forgive spelling/grammatical mistakes)  
Disclaimer: I absolutely love Capcom especially, the Ace Attorney series! I adamantly exclaim that I do not own Phoenix Wright or any other character from the GBA and DS games.

* * *

**Necessity is the Mother of Evil**

What does it mean to be a Fey? To have the blood of Mystic Amy course through your veins? To always be alone in the midst of a crowd? To never be considered normal to the outside world? Morgan Fey learned this lesson very well (or so she thought). She had based her whole life around the Kurin Channeling Technique. Morgan was to be the next Master of the renowned Channeling School for Mediums. She was happily married to the Mr. John Hawthorn (the renowned jeweler) and was the proud mother of two Beautiful twin girls, Dahlia and Iris Fey. Finally she had the "one up" on her younger sister Misty Fey. While Morgan worked her ass off studying meditating and practicing the family craft, Miss _Mystic_ Misty (which Morgan always said with distain) was out parting or showing off around the respected guest and elders of the family. She had to admit that Misty always did have a knack for channeling (She had to meditate in preparation for at least a day while if the Kurin technique was controlled by the snap of fingers, Misty would have channeled 200 souls by the end of the Adam's Family theme song). It was truly sad for, ever since childhood she was always being compared to that _little_ girl!

"_But hard work can always trump talent_", believed Morgan. Otherwise everything else she did was in vain.

"Now those years of silently dwelling in the background are coming to an end. For I, Morgan Fey, will stand up tomorrow, inherit my birthright, and take my rightful place as head of this household!"

*Knock, Knock*

"Gancy, are you alright in here?"

She became distracted by the voice of her husband. His worried tone seemed to permeate the dim, candle lit room. Goodness! Was she really talking that loud?

"I'm fine darling, I'm meditating", she sweetly called back.

"Ok Gancy"

John Hawthorn left the doorway muttering under his breath, "I'll never understand these damn Fey women and their ways"! Suddenly, a Fey elder was walking opposite of him. Hawthorn decided to put on the loving facade once more.

"Good day, Sister"

"Good day Hawthorn-sama"

Once the Sister was out of sight, the menacing expression returned to his face.

* * *

Morgan blew out the sacred candles and walked into the world of bright light. The Elders were to hold a family meeting in the Great hall 24 hours time.  
"No doubt to announce my new position."

But other things held her attention for the moment.

the Fey family manor is a sight to behold and wonder of ancient Japanese architecture. The campus is so grand and so lavish that, visitors and family members alike need guide maps just to go to the bathroom! She walked past the artfully skilled calligraphy, flowing on every wall of the household. The smell of "sacred wood" and "myrrh" flooded the nasal passage of every living soul who graced its halls. She worked her way up the grand staircase, past a group of young acolytes learning one of the fundamentals of spirit mediums (or should I say many).

"Mystic Children, this is way number 98 out of 102 of how to earn money. The valued lesson of 98 states: When in doubt, fake 'em out!"

"But Sister French-cut", said a young acolyte 10 years of age, "what does that exactly mean?"

20 other wide-eyed girls silently acknowledged their puzzlement. The uniquely named Sister thought for just a second before answering her students.

"Well it means, my dears, if your crystal ball is cloudy then tell ….. Your guest that…. The….uh……heavens! That's right heavens will reveal the truth …_tomorrow._"

The hall rang with an "Ahhhh" or "I see". Morgan rolled her eyes and smiled, "_Only poor unworthy branch members resort to such low and underhanded tactics_" ran though her thoughts.

Twenty minutes later, a smiling Morgan carrying two twin plates of strawberry desserts stepped into one of the smaller classrooms. These rooms were dedicated to rearing the youngest children. Babies, Toddlers and smaller girls 4-6 years of age ran, played and discovered here. Nothing delighted her more then to see the bright faces of her five year old twins. "Ah" she thought. Morgan spotted red haired Dahlia among the sea of Black and Brown haired girls. Right next to her, Morgan saw an identical set of double French braids. This time, she knew that it was Iris by her sister's side. Unfortunately, the twins were too distracted by something, rather _someone_, to notice their mother eagerly standing in the door. Their mother came farther into the playroom. She was stepping over ancient toys and mobile new lings experiencing the world on their hands and knees. With this new view, she could see that this person was wearing acolyte clothes. All Fey's wore relatively the same costume. Morgan, seeing this person from the back, did not know who it was. Suddenly, the internal reflex, so famously called "the mother's instinct" flowed through her body like liquid sugar. The smile faded and replaced by intense worry. The pace of her feet quickened into an almost run (nearly dropping the strawberry delights in her hands). She was now right up to this woman. Morgan balanced the two plates with one hand, and with firm determination touched the shoulder of this Sister with the other.

"Sister"?


	2. The Winding Hours

I only want to make a few chapters with Morgan, you guys! It's weird though every time I start writing, the events of three character's stories pop into my head (at the same time). Lol I guess the AA muses want me to tell their story. I've tried to make the chapter a little longer this time.

Ps: Hey guys I have a new community called "Tell, Pursue, and Perceive the Truth!" It's dedicated to all cannon stories. Please join, submit or subscribe.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Winding Hours**

"Morgan, what's _up_ with you?" Misty Fey asked her sister outside of the classroom.

"Why! Tell me just why, were_ you_ in there with _them_?"

Misty clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, "Even the aunt of Mystic Morgan's children cannot be in their presence or in the same room"?!! Her voice started to raise an octave.

"Mystic Misty" the force of her voice came down on her sister, "I, do not want my litt_"!

"Oh…SHUT UP, _Morgan!_"

*Gasp*, She was appalled at her sister's disrespect (and use of modern language).

"Sorry", Misty retorted, "_Mystic_ Morgan"

Morgan raised her hand to slap the soul out of her 26 year old little sister, and Misty was ready to drag her through the mud. But Morgan, suddenly, had a much brighter, less violent and eviler idea.

When I become the headmistress of this house, I shall make sure that you well remember this day. You will loathe the time you spent on this earth!"  
Misty gasped, "You….No…You would dare!"

An evil twisted smile rose on her face, "Disrespect me again, and will know my answer". Morgan swiftly turned and contently walked away.

* * *

**9:00 Am**  
Morgan looked it the dresser mirror and fixed her hair. She had been waiting her whole life for this day. There was a small picture of her ancestors in traditional Japanese ink wash on the dresser top. In the painting five women were done-up and posed in a graceful manner (one of these women was of course Amy Fey). Morgan molded, shaped, re-molded, and re-shaped until it became the perfect recreation of the third woman's hair style. Mr. Hawthorn sat at the edge of the bed watching his wife start, stop, sigh and simmer on this task. Occasionally she would look at him and give a little smile.

"How are you doing, John dearest?"

"Oh, just fine. But maybe you were right about that traditional male grab. This cummerbund is heh heh, cumbersome."

Mr. Hawthorn had adamantly (but not angrily) refused to wear the century old (and musty) "husband of the master" kimono. Morgan arranged for it to be tailored but, a month ago the stained, brown, course attire disappeared (secretly, John found it and before burning the outfit to a crisp he step, stomped and cursed its creation). Hawthorn was now forced to wear a very fancy tux with a silver silk cummerbund. For an added decorative touch he had the emblem of his company, an ornate glass bottle, embroidered into the center of the fabric.  
He also could not leave his "going-to-be-famous" wife out. Hawthorn had brought her an exact replica of the Japanese plum kimono just for this day. It came with a complete with pure and bright amethyst earrings, necklace, bracelets, anklets, and encrusted sandals. Morgan was excited when she saw the whole line. Little did she know that it was not for her, but another perfect opportunity for John and his company to shine. He would now be married to a powerful woman, have powerful money, and people will have a powerful urge to invest in the company stock.

**10:00 Am**

Misty sat in her room with her head on the dresser. In her out stretched hand was an old picture of mother, Morgan, and herself. She sighed and put the picture back into the drawer. Their mother loved them very much, but it was obvious to everybody that Misty was the sparkle in her eyes. Morgan always hated her for it. She loved her big sister nonetheless and tried to get out of the favoritism.

"_I guess it's too late for love but getting some respect some time would be nice."_ she though.

The sash part of the kimono wiggled just bit. The unborn child that occupied that space bumped and shifted slightly. She smiled but a dark thought fluttered through.

"_Respect from Morgan? Yeah right! Not when you have to tell the family about your second pregnancy!"_

It had been 7 months since the Master of Kurain died. The news had hit her hard, extremely hard. But being spirit channelers, death was nothing. It was just the next stage over. Anything and everybody could be channeled back into the land of the living, _if _ the soul was willing. Morning was non-existing in the Fey house. Old law kept mediums from summoning previous masters. Only the current master could communicate with the late masters. Misty was sure Morgan never wanted to see their mother again, let alone morn for and comfort her sister. So the desperate girl resorted to desperate things. Her feelings all boiled over by the time she called him. Her ex-husband.

Misty was married at the tender age of 17 to her boyfriend at that time. Why? The answer was simple, she got knocked up (and mama did not play that "live in" mess). Everything seemed fine till he found out that being a male in this village was a kin to being a bucket of spit, (as far as the women were concerned). So he did like a banana and split. He did leave his number in case of emergency. To Misty, at that moment, it _was_ an emergency.

She only meant to talk to him about the passing of her mother (She was kind to him when he lived in the manor). Also about the family in general. Soon the conversation spread to other things. How the "old times" were good and how new things came and went. After a few weeks of conversing and reminiscing, the two arranged for a lunch meeting. You know, it was once said that "old flames never die" and one little "I missed you, lead to another "I still think about you".

Now he was out of town and she was left with his "present".

An old clock on the wall ticked and tocked, interrupting the silence. It was now 10:15. Misty still had some time, but not much.

A rumble came from her abdomen. It wasn't the firm kick of a baby or the indication of an empty stomach. She was taken by surprise but Misty knew what was coming next. It had been a while since she became…violently ill. With gusto, she ran like hell to the bathroom and slammed the heavy oak door. Seven minutes later that same door opened as Misty was freshening up.

"Mama, are you dying?!!?!" little Mia tearfully said as she clung to her mother's leg.

"No Mia I'm...alright".

"But…but you sound really bad!"

"No_ dearie_, it's just," she paused, "something that happens from time to time"

Nine year old Mia Fey folded her arms and tilted her head to the side (her long brown hair flowing with her). Misty could tell that the girl knew there was something "off" about the situation. After a few minutes of deep thought, Misty grabbed Mia's hand and led her into the bedroom.

"_It was just the right time"_

They both sat on the lush queen sized bed in the candle lit room. Misty grabbed a golden lased pillow and leaned on her side to expose her mid section. Mia stationed herself adjacent to her mother's position. Misty took her child's hand and placed it on her belly. The young girl wished to speak but Misty "shhh" her and told her "wait". –Just then- Mia's confused expression turned into a started one. Misty laughed as she felt the little nip.

"What's that?!?!" was Mia's shocked answer.

"Well Mia, it's a new life"

"Nu...life?"

"It's going to be a person, like you"

"Like me?"

Misty tapped these words on Mia's little button nose, "Just…like…you". Suddenly Mia put 2 and 2 together.

"You're gonna have a _baby_?!"

"Shhh, shhh, keep it down! Yes you're going to be a big sister soon."

Mia jumped up and down with great joy then squeezed Misty tight. "But don't tell anybody ok?" Misty said with a wink. After the shared moment of jubilee Mia sat down.

"So is it a boy or a girl"

Misty froze up "Uhhh….."

**12:28 Pm**

Iris was dancing around excitedly. The maid girl just delivered the package with the dresses Mr. Hawthorn purchased for the twins. Dahlia was sitting at the play desk drawing a picture.

"Dolwia, Dolwia! Look what daddy gave to us!" She opened the parcel at supersonic speed. Iris, then, gave a squeal that could break glass. Even Dahlia had to turn around to have a "look-see". A mini kimono was laid on the futon. It glowed with a pinkish-purple radiance. On the cuffs and the hymn, delicate deep purple lotus accented the fabric. The last piece, a silver satin sash fell to the floor when she opened it. Iris kept giggling as she tried the merchandise on. She twirled and twirled laughing in pure bliss until she slipped on the forgotten sash. "Offh!" Iris performed a Charlie Brown fall. Dahlia burst with laughter.

"Dolwia, why don't you put on your dress?"

"It's not a dress silly, it's a kahmoto!"

"Hey I'm not silwie!"

"Then you're just dumb", she coldly teased.

Iris stood up teary eyed "Dolwie, that woz mean". Dahlia looked over her shoulder, making her face at a sharp angle, "Then stop _being_ dumb".

After five minutes of awkwardness, Iris decided to spy on her sister's activity. As the small girl came up behind her, Dahlia did not move an inch, nor acknowledge her presence. Iris already, was used to being ignored by her twin, but the content of the crayon picture sparked a reaction. The doodle was nothing but stick figures and scribbles. Only another five year old could understand the random lines spaces and colors (or maybe those who consider themselves to be corsairs of modern and abstract art). Through Iris eyes, we know that the big stick with an uber amount of black scribbles for hair was mommy, Mystic Morgan. The lone horizontal line and sun rays coming from her face (which was a poor excuse for a circle) are indications that she was yelling, really barking orders at what looked like a sea of circles and scribbles. These are people of the household? Dahlia suddenly leaned back and looked up at her twin. She realized that Iris did not know what she was looking at.

"See mama's gonna be a big boss lady soon. We'll be tweated like princesses!"

"But where's me and daddy?"

Dahlia answered without looking at her sister, "I'm gonna add you later".


	3. The Day that made Destiny

IMU SOOOO SORRI!!!!!! I totally spazzed on this! (Actually I got writers block. I know already, on the 3rd chapter though Blood Dawn?!?!) But, it's up and it's once again short. I will try for weekly updates as I start to close Morgan out and get to Dahlia. So yeah I major OC-ed with Miranda Fey but AA never told us about her or why this happened other then the reason of More spirit power! Like what causes a Family all about tradition to be so……nontraditional?

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Day that made Destiny**

The Great Hall was glowing in festive splendor. This time the family decorators went all out! There were huge glass torches on each wall and crystal hurricane lamps illuminated the room. It was like the sun decided to slow down and take a vacation at the Fey manor. Green paper mache Magatama seems to float around the room (the string, well hidden by masters of craft). No to be out done by it's imitators, the Great Magatama, adorned with gold and silver leaf streamers radiated a low jade- green aura. You could tell that the Elders invested a pretty penny into this event. There was even a live band playing! Grant it the musicians showed off their skill with ancient eastern instruments but still, live band people! They created the peaceful mood for the ceremony (Mia pointed out to her mother that the old musicians in the traditional dress looked like wet brown bags. This caused Misty to burst out laughing but she stopped when Morgan gave her a sharp elbow to the ribs).

Everybody from the main and branch family showed up. Maids, waiters, butlers, maintenance people; special guest like local reports, charity heads, Politian's; last but not least the governor of California showed up. This was the greatest turn-out in Kurain village in 50 years! Yet the Great Hall is so large, all these people jammed up in this space did not fill half the room. After all the people who were invited and those who just "showed up" were accounted for, everybody settled in and got comfortable. Finally the "Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique" ceremony began.

The Master of Kurain ceremony is a total of four parts. The first part is straight forward. It is a roll call, starting with the highest members (the direct descendants of the previous master Morgan and Misty) and the Elders (Five women in total). Then the Main family, the Branch family, the esteemed guest and ending with the highest ranking house staff (head proprietress, head butler). The first part completed after the reading of why they were all called here on this day.

The second part is drab but to the point. It is reading the legacy of the last master. In everyday terms this was an obituary on the back of a funeral program. But this it may run a little long being that Mystic Miranda actually accomplished some stuff in her life time.

The Third part is why everybody came to the Fey house! The third part (as Morgan thought about it she smiled and held her head up high) is the official induction of the new Master of Kurain. Morgan looked at her sister and scoffed. Misty had a feeling that Morgan's inner voice was saying "This is MY day!", "I wish mother was here to see me replace her and NOT YOU! or " Neah, neah, a boo-boo, I'm the Master of Kurain now!". Actually she doubted about the last statement. Really Morgan wanted to say the first one and _think_ the last one. The thought made Misty giggle excessively. She was met with yet another sharp jab to the ribs.

"Owww Morgan stop that!" she whispered.

"Then shut-up", Morgan said through her teeth.

"Heh heh hey Morgan, you used modern language", she chided. Suddenly Morgan turned her face toward her sister and blew a silent raspberry. A huge smile spread all over Misty's face.

Maybe, just maybe this day was the turnabout the relationship desperately needed.

The fourth part is the easiest. It was party time!!! So the newly elected Master would go and greet the people. Currently the Elders finished up the first part and were well into the second part. Morgan, Misty, and the attendees of the ceremony did not expect anything new rather; it was a clarification of the facts.

Miranda Fey was the greatest Master since the days of Mystic Ami. In fact, some believed Miranda to be Ami's reincarnation. She single handedly brought the Fey Family into modern times and brought Kurain out of financial ruin. No one now-a-days believes in spirit channeling. It's not like you could hire a medium for your child's birthday party (and if you did everybody would think that you're a weirdo). But that way of thinking stopped when the Governor asked for a séance, one forlorn afternoon, for his late departed wife. Of course the ceremony was behind closed doors (and the people talked even laughed behind his back). The people behind those doors knew, and never forgot the power of the Kurain technique. Those who saw told friends and these friends told more acquaintances. Soon the quite village of Kurain became more famous than the Hollywood Hills! The run down school in the middle of town was remodeled and old village houses with leaky roofs were patched up. The word "Fey" became a household name.

But the Miranda Fey the world knew and the Miranda, mother of two daughters were as different and the sun and the moon.

Morgan was the product of when your angry drunk husband comes home and you say "NO, get the hell out of my house". Miranda never failed to remind her oldest child of whom she was and where she came from. Misty on the other hand was the miracle baby. The result of when your bad relationship starts to go right. That drunkard became a man and a war hero; giving the ultimate sacrifice for his country. While the youngest child had an abundance of affection, Miranda made sure Morgan earned every crumb of love that sparingly fell her way.

In later years the vile poison Morgan and Miranda called a relationship had mellowed out into a weak laxative. Some days seem as smooth as chocolate but in the end it still made their insides bubbly and runny.

When the great Miranda Fey passed from this world to the next, Misty ran wailing into Morgan's room telling her the news and moaning in agony. The rigid raven-haired woman stopped her needlepoint work and simply said "That is ………. Unfortunate". As Misty protested and poured in sorrow Morgan spoke up once more "You should save your cries for something of more importance. Plus you are carrying on like a mad woman! Think about your only, Mia….." The grieving lady left the room.

The second part was coming to a close. The mood of the room stirred with excitement for the next coming event. Misty drummed lightly on Mia's leg, (being that the little one was sitting on her mother's lap). Then one the Fey Mystics spoke up. "It is now time for the third part of the ceremony to commence. This is the announcement, given by the Fey Mystics and Elders, of the new Headmistress of the Fey house and Master of Kurain." All eyes instantaneously went to Morgan, who nervously smiled at the sharp heat of piercing gazes pricked her pale skin. She decided to keep her focus on the woman speaking. "We now are waiting on Sister Thong to come back with the Master's blessing".

The Master's Blessing is the Fey's edition of a "last will and testament". This was the only time the last master can be summoned before the official announcement. Moran was not looking forward to what Miranda had to say. Sometimes the last master had a wish or fulfillment she wants the New master to complete. "Fix the roof" or "take care of Charlie, the plant" (this was the common name for house plants) were examples of previous commands. Occasionally the Master would give a prerequisite like "walk the sacred coals before claiming the title" or "Recite the teachings on the Blessed Folding screen". Whatever the Master said in the post mortem summoning must be carried out to the letter! This is the Fey Family principle rule.

It was taking an exceedingly long time for the sister to arrive. The post mortem summoning starts an hour before the ceremony. "Even if the old bag is somewhat _long-winded_, it should not take this much time..." someone whispered. The whole room was stirring with murmurs and quieted convocations. Dahlia and Iris began to wander around the room. Mia was squirming in Misty's lap. John tapped Morgan's arm "How much more of this-"

"Shhh!" she hissed. When the Grandfather clock chimed marking that it had been two hours since the start of the ceremony (making it three hours total since the sister was last seen) an Elder cleared her throat. "Ahem. Well I am terribly sorry about this everyone; no one knows what exactly is causing this delay! We will be sending out a servant to check on the matter and report on what is happening."

"Maybe she got lost in this maze of a house!" someone cried. The Hall rang wall to wall in laughter.

"Wait everyone, she's here!"

Every person in the room turned toward the entrance. Sister Thong came down the center aisle. The servant came trailing after her but stopped in the doorway. There was nothing she could do about the dazed woman. The sister had a dreamy look on her face (a clear sign she had been in close contact with the spirits). She walked up to the front altar and fell before the Elders table.

"The master has spoken" was all she had to say.

"Splendid!" the Elder woman said, "Now moving on, Morgan would you please come to the altar?"

Morgan's body all of a sudden felt like rubber. Somehow, she managed to walk up to the table without staggering. She knelt before the counsel. Morgan had her heart on her sleeve, her pride in their hands. Just then the high looking sister jumped up and with gusto situated herself in-between Morgan and the Elders. Commotion spread through the room.

"Sister, tell us the meaning of your behavior?!?!" the Elder shouted but Sister Thong held her ground. "The master has something to say!"

"Dear Lord!" Morgan screamed in her thoughts _"What does that woman want? Why can't she let me be?!" _

The Elder's rant soon interrupted those thoughts, "Yes, yes whatever! We will get to that later as for now sit down young lady you have taken too much time!"

People from the audience tried to help out the calm the calamity. Two heavy set men grabbed the sister's arms and started to strong arm her toward an empty seat. She pushed, pulled, and protested until she fell to her knees. Now, literally, she was nose to nose with Morgan; she looked her in the face. You know if Morgan was not a proper lady who could hold herself together in a time like this, she would have screamed at the top of her lungs by now. Sister Thong was not channeling but Morgan knew those horrible eyes of her mother Miranda. She backed up slightly but the renegade woman rose to her feet.

"THE MASTER HAS SOMETHING TO SAYYYYYY", she lowered the octave "and it must be said soon then later. I must carry out this command!"

Now the room was roaring. After a quick discussion the head Elder waved her hand to silence the noise. She granted the Young sister to speak.

"Thank You"

This was the last words Morgan fully heard before her life was completely destroyed.


End file.
